


Devil in Disguise

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, POV Second Person, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: You hold him and that’s when you feel stronger than you think you are.





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> again, i don't enter too deep in the world of descriptions, but this is less cute and more sexual than the previous story, so i decided to rate it as mature.
> 
> prompt of the day: kissing while naked.
> 
> (here goes a bit of context that was on my mind but didn't fit in 100 words: tony looking like rdj did in 1980, pegging and somewhat pepper and tony having a dom/sub relationship)

You hold him and that’s when you feel stronger than you think you are.

His arms are over your shoulders, and he supports himself on you.

His eyes are closed and you appreciate every second of this.

You kiss his neck, his shoulders, whispers in his ears.

_You’re being so good to me_ , you say, _such a good boy_.

You bite his lips. His moans always make you melt inside.

A bit of saliva is falling down his chin, but you don’t care, that’s far from being a turn off to you.

You close your eyes and starts kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from "a night with the devil" by gordon d. wilkinson


End file.
